Animatronic Captain Hook
Captain Hook is a character from the classic Disney film Peter Pan. In Epic Mickey, Captain Hook appears as an animatronic made by a machine that turns pirates into robots, and vice versa if you choose to paint the machine. The machine was created by the Mad Doctor. The animatronic Hook is a boss onboard his ship: the Jolly Roger. This Captain Hook is based on the animatronic Captain Hook in "Peter Pan's Magical Flight" in Walt Disney World. This one seems to have been reprogrammed into a Beetleworx, however. During this fight, you have three options: *You can either fight him off the plank, deplete his health completely, or platform your way up the rafts and rescue the Sprite, the Wasteland's version of Tinker Bell. This will bring Pete Pan to Mickey's aid and will fight Hook for you, which increases your Paint capacity, and the good ending will show Hook dueling Pete Pan. *If you choose to fight him off the plank, Hook will be chased away by a robotic version of the Crocodile and your Thinner capacity will be increased instead, and the bad ending will involve Hook having been devoured by the Crocodile. As you battling Hook, he can shoot Thinner from his gun. He can also throw several bombs at you. Use the Spin move to counter them. Switch the track line, so that it will lead to the edge of the ship where the Crocodile is waiting for him. Use the Thinner to Thin out his barrel armor and push him with your Spin move. He will pushed down to the end of the track where he will be damaged. As you damaged him, his attacks become more quicker and powerful than before. He can also warp from one barrel to another. As you spray him with Paint, he will try to defend himself from the Paint, making unable to attack for a moment. * * You can defeat Hook without the help of the Crocodile or Pete Pan by hitting him into the walls and beams of the ship. After doing so enough times, he will malfunction and his body will fall apart, leaving him as nothing more than a mechanical head, also increasing your Thinner capacity. Either way of doing the Thinner battle will earn Mickey the Captain Hook pin, but doing the Paint version of the battle will instead earn him the Hook vs. Pete Pan pin from Pete in Mean Street. Either of Hook's endings reflects on enemies defeated or redeemed. An interesting thing to note is that, although his crew is restored to human form, Hook himself remains in robot form, this is most likely because he is not the "real" Hook but was an animatronic like Donald, Daisy and Goofy were. Trivia *The scene where Pete Pan cuts the feather off Hook's hat is based off a similar scene from the movie, Peter Pan. *When Hook Battles Pete Pan, he doesn't use his Thinner nor Paint cannon on him even though he used them on Mickey. External Links *Captain Hook on Disney Wiki Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bosses Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Beetleworx Category:Villains Category:Pirates Category:Enemies Category:Animatronics